Merry Christmas Eve Shay
by periwinkle.love
Summary: onight is Christmas Eve and at Christmas, you tell the truth. You’re making your way across the room to tell her how you feel.


Disclaimer : I do not own anything. =[

* * *

You look across the room. There's about nearly a hundred people in it but only one has caught your eye. You smile as you watch her head tilt with laughter. Carly Shay, your best friend, is the only person that can make your head turn. Your heart has stopped and weirdly enough you know it's because of her. It was like all the blood that was boiling from anger cooled down just at the sight of her shining smile. She was dressed as one of Santa's elves, a costume from one your ICarly sketches. All afternoon she had been ranting about how stupid she looked but you found no flaws. Of course to you, she was nothing but beautiful. Unfortunately, it wasn't something you could tell her freely. You did try once. She only smiled and slapped you playfully saying, "Silly. You're my best friend. You're supposed to say things like that."

Your heart beats faster and faster as you make your way across the room. Tonight is Christmas Eve and at Christmas, you tell the truth. You're making your way across the room to tell her how you feel. Closing your eyes, you take a deep breath. Never have you backed out on Carly. You owed her this. She needed to know. You needed to tell her or you would be closed up and imprisoned in your own feelings. You definitely did not want to be locked up and tangled around your own feelings. Sam Puckett did not handle emotions. You could do this. It would be like ripping out a band-aid. You were not afraid of pain. No it wasn't the pain you were afraid of, it was rejection. You were scared she would turn her back on you. You were scared that this would ruin your friendship. This was Carly Shay. Your best friend. You could not loser her. Not now.

Just as you're halfway there, Gibby steps in front of you, blocking the view of your angel. You have no patience to put up with Gibby, neither do you have the time to do something about. There was no time. There was only now. You let him off easy today, let him go with a growl. He walks away but you find yourself face to face with something you did not see. Your heart is breaking piece by piece. She's with him. She's kissing Freddie under the mistletoe. He's stolen your kiss and she, your heart. Your heart has burst and its breaking as it beats hard against your chest. It's fallen a thousand miles. Tears want to fall and usually when tears fall you run to her. Now, you had no one to run to, no one to turn to. You were about to give her your heart, but before you could even present it to her, she had broken it.

It was too late to turn back now. You had to continue walking forward. Maybe greet them Merry Christmas and go. Turning around, you wiped the betraying tears from your cheek and double-checked to make yourself presentable. And forward you walked. You were brave and strong. Long ago you had promised yourself to be strong for the both of you. This would save your friendship. It just had to. If you couldn't have her the way you wanted her, then you might as well appreciate what you had now. You stood in front of her, broken hearted but smiling. Yes, only Carly Shay had that effect on you.

You greeted them. They held you in a brisk hug. You wanted one that lingered a little too long, like the ones that caused you to fall for her. His arm was draped around her shoulders. Your eyes softened and you could no longer look at the picture perfect duo because the truth was, they looked like the couples you saw on the picture frames when you first bought them. Smiling, bright, happy, and perfect. Although it broke your heart even more, you knew this would make her happy. And all you ever wanted was to make her happy. All you would ever want for the one you love is to make them happy. Well that and for them to love you back, but you knew you couldn't have that. You looked up once more meeting her brown eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed. She knew something was wrong. Of course she knew. She knew everything about you, one thing you loved about her.

"Sam, can I talk to you in private please?" She asked. How could you refuse? She took your hand in hers and dragged you up to her bedroom. A room you knew very well. She took one look at the door and decided that even the bedroom was not private enough for this conversation. Yes, she knew you well. You both knew where you were headed. Up to the roof of the apartment. Once you were up there, a silence settled between the both of you. Taking a moment, you looked up to enjoy the breeze, the chill, the stars, the night, and her company. Unfortunately, even she had to ruin that. She looked at you, her eyes begging you to look back at her. You turned to face her trying to mask the hurt from your face. You could not ruin Christmas for her. Never would you take anything away from her.

"Sam, talk to me," she begged, her voice clearly pleading for an answer.

"What can I say?" you reply, the truth coming through.

"I know you well Sam, you haven't even…eaten, an impossible feat for you," she replied. You smile at her and she smiles at you.

"I'm fine cupcake, are you okay?"

"No I'm not because you're lying to me," she said in all seriousness. Tears ready to stream out of her eyes. "Something is wrong, terribly wrong for you to act the way you're acting Sam and all I want to know is what is wrong."

"Why Carls…?" you ask, your voice shaking, ready to give away how you really felt. She was mad. Her face was red; red as a tomato and it wasn't from blush.

"Why Sam? Why!? I love you! That's why!" she was screaming at this point. You put your hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Taking a step closer, you put your hand on her waist.

"You love me Shay?" you ask, almost as a whisper. "Then why go break my heart?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You and Freddie. I thought you were happy. I need you to be happy. I don't matter cupcake. It's all you," you explain. That's all the explanation she needs.

"You want me to be happy? I'm only happy when I'm with you. It's always been you Sam. Freddie kissed me for the sake of Christmas. Mistletoe? Sam Puckett. I don't think you get it. I love you. I am IN love with you. Always will be." You look at her in amazement. You're speechless for once. The pieces of your heart are slowly coming together. She smiles, and you smile. She puts her arms around your neck and your foreheads meet.

"I love you too cupcake," you reply before your lips meet hers. Once she's pulled away you say, "You're beautiful."

"So are you Sam,"

"Merry Christmas Eve Shay," You say holding her in your arms.

"Thank you, this is one I won't forget."


End file.
